


Christmas Disaster

by Idiot_the_Jerk



Series: Holiday Crack Fics [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BIG OOF, Crack, I legitimately feel horrible for this one, Light's a dick, Time Shenanigans, even to herself, please forgive for this one, yup yup it's that Ouran OC that isn't really an Ouran OC anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiot_the_Jerk/pseuds/Idiot_the_Jerk
Summary: Ever wonder why Light is such a bitch? Here you go I guess?





	Christmas Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty free Christmas songs.

**10 Years Ago**

 

Light looked up at the human beanpole standing in front of her. The person, who actually looked a lot like herself, seemed angry about something. What it was, Light would never be able to tell you.

 

"Who are you?" Light asked.

 

"You from the future." the bean pole replied.

 

"How is that even possible?" tiny Light asked.

 

"I don't fucking know. Time travel or some shit." older Light replied shrugging.

 

Maybe older Light looked pissed off because she was wearing what could only be described as the ugliest Christmas sweater in the history of existence. Tiny Light could have sworn her family didn't celebrate Christmas so it was a little weird...but then again things could change over time. Still, her older self looked like she would rather be dead than in the sweater.

 

"By the way, Santa isn't real. Most Christmas songs were written by Jews and Baby is Cold Outside is just a bad song in general. Fuck what people are saying about 'subtext'." older Light deadpanned. She handed her younger self a small recording device.

 

"Also whenever you're feeling happy, especially on December 25th listen to this." she said.

 

The older Light slowly started disappearing, not hearing tiny Light asking about what was on the device. Once the older version of herself was gone she pressed the pay button on the recording device.

 

She could vaguely hear sad music playing while the voice of her father sang (her dad could sing?) how he and her mother were 'going their separate ways'. The music suddenly turned cheery as he continued to say it was her fault.

 

"What the fuck?" she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> You can put em in your funeral.


End file.
